


Stack the Deck

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [8]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: Time is on the side of the immortal. With only a short time to sleep, the King of the Underworld is awake and ready to send off the Furies into the night. Once the calm before the storm is underway, the god of the dead and Persephone proceed to find a new normal.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Stack the Deck

********

1:00 AMHades 

Buzz-Buzz Buzz-Buzzzzzz

Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzzzzzzzzzzzz

I left my phone under my pillow, intending for the vibration to wake me. Sadly, it worked. Checking the time, it was 1:00 AM on the dot and a message from Hecate. 

**Hecate** : Leaving now. 

Upon first glance, I was clueless as to what she was talking about. Then I heard a gentle hum immediately to my left, and I turned to see the most beautiful pink goddess, naked in my bed. Then it all came back to me. 

Throwing the sheets off me, I made my way to the closet, fishing for clothes that are casual enough that still make me look like the boss. Once I’d found something remotely serious, I stopped to admire Kore sprawled across my bed. _My bed._

Her hair was in fuchsia waves around her. I enjoyed seeing her powers take shape as we made love. The parade of petals gave this old place life. Kore gave— _gives_ me something that I haven’t been able to put my finger on. 

I dressed and ventured to the bathroom to fix myself up as best as I could. Though I didn’t care, especially as I was going in the dead of night. Checking the time once more, ten minutes had passed, and I would officially count myself as late. I spied the little goddess in bed in the same position and decided to be the bearer of bad news and wake her. 

Up close, I could see the sweat beads on her collarbone. I fought the urge to gently soak it away. Taking a hand to her cheek, I whispered to her, “Little goddess.” Until her eyes began to flutter open.

********** 

The shock of cold hands woke Persephone from her dream. A utopia where she’d spent her evening next to Hades, eating dinner, drinking in each other’s company, finishing it off with a sexual fantasy she’d never known she wanted to play out. 

Seeing Aidoneus as she opened her eyes gave her the exciting realization that all she’d dreamt had happened. Lifting up on her forearm, she saw the king smiled, and she became instantly curious. “Is everything okay?” 

“Perfect, sweetness.” Hades said. Caressing the divot in her waist, Hades quickly reminded the goddess of the indulgence they’d agreed to. Helping the petite goddess of out of bed, the king tried to ignore Kore’s curves and her breasts, but it’s not every day he had the goddess of spring in his home. 

The god distracted himself by finding other, more sizable clothes for the goddess—a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt. As soon as the goddess went to get dressed, he mentally noted to take her shopping for clothes that she can have here if she sleeps over again. 

**TWEET-TWEET**

**Hecate:** the Erinyes are nearly here, hurry. 

Hades brushed off the urgency as he was stuck in a state of contentment that couldn’t be broken by anyone right now, and he would’ t allow it. Once the goddess came out of the bathroom freshened up, he held his arm out, and the alert goddess took it. Together they traveled through the ether. 

********** 

Persephone 

Apprehension is what I felt taking Hades’ arm. Not anything that had to do with him or meeting with Hecate and the Erinyes either. Solely the idea that I was really going to be facing the sun god for what he did. 

I couldn’t lie to myself and say that this would be easy. The idea of easy in this situation sounds like a crock of shit, especially given the encounters I’ve had with the Apollo. I had to outsmart him, maybe even be better than he is somehow. To win the whole war, I had to strategize. This was my chance. 

Like blinking, we arrived at a large warehouse that appeared abandoned. Ladders, beams, building materials that clearly hadn’t been used in a thousand years or so were here. In the distance, a shadowy figure lingered, a woman from what I could see. 

Hades and I walked in unison with my arm attached to his to the other side of the warehouse. “It’s going to be okay, sweetness,” He whispered to me. Having an ally in this situation was supplementary, but I made a mental note to talk to Eros tomorrow. 

The sounds of our footsteps rapping at the concrete floor were the only sounds in the large building. Once we made it to the darkest side, I caught a set of familiar yellow eyes looming. 

“Hecate, thank you for coming,” Hades said. A burst of light erupted at the sound of a finger snap, and torches ignited around us. Hecate appeared in a black chiton that barely hung to her body. The ties of her dress drafted over her shoulders and wrapped around her torso. When she turned to us, her entire back was out, showing her azure skin in the torchlight. 

“You look magnificent,” I said. Hecate immediately dropped her mysterious demeanor and stretched her arms to me. 

“Oh, thank you, honey, how are you?” She asked, sounding truly happy. At first thought, my mind wandered to earlier this evening with Hades, but she wouldn’t want to know the details. 

“Eventful,” I said, “And you?” 

“Well,” Hecate started, “His Majesty called on me after I had started my quilting project. I can’t really complain, though. I get to wear my fancy chiton for the occasion.” On guard, I paused to pick my words carefully. 

“So you are aware of why we are here?” I asked. 

********

Hecate’s yellow eyes wavered slightly, trying to decide if telling would change the amount of truth Kore would share. The goddess of witchcraft quickly put away her concerns, “I know a few things, seeing as you are here, there is a chance I may know more.” Finishing with a smile, Hecate silently kicked herself for sounding like a gossip seeing as she and Persephone actually have a friendship. 

“I do intend on sharing with you,” Persephone said, looking over her shoulder for support in Hades. “I guess I just needed to begin moving past my own personal hurdles.” She said. 

Hecate’s blue face had slanted in understanding, hearing her young friend. Since she’s known little Kore, she’s seen how hard it is for her to have a voice. If Hades was a being that gave her that opportunity, Hecate could live with that. 

“Now where are the fur—.” The sound of sharp chatter echoed to the other side of the warehouse. Unsure of the sound coming, Hecate used her powers to darken their area like she’d done before. 

**********

“Guys do I look okay?”

“Shut-up, Meg! Hades isn’t going to notice you no matter how high your skirt is,” Tisiphone said. 

“ _Anyways_ , let me take the lead with the boss. I have a feeling this is going to be good!” Alecto said confidently. The Erinyes walked in unison down the walkway of the warehouse. The colors of their skin shined iridescent in the moonlight from the entrance due to their reptilian scales. 

“It’s so dark. Did the boss say where we were meeting?” Meg’s shaky voice called out. Alecto ran through her phone, checking to see if she had missed an update. She never misses an update from the boss. 

“No,” she said, smacking her thigh. The creatures stopped walking momentarily to look around the place. There was no movement in sight. “I’m going to text Hades, hang tight.” 

Tapping at the screen furiously, the Erinyes felt the frustration tickle at her heels. She’s never messed up a randevú before; why would she start now. “Annnnnnd…..Sent.” 

**_TWEET-TWEET_ **

The sound of Hades’ ringer sent the Erinyes into a slither. Slipping through the aisles, up and under ladders, the three furies found themselves in the darkest part of the warehouse. 

“Where are they? I’m sure the sound came from here,” Alecto said. 

“You would be right,” A strong female voice said. Amid the darkness, Hecate’s yellow eyes broke the unsettling scene. A gust of wind barreled in the area, and the torches became lit again. 

“Thank gods. You made me second guess myself,” Alecto said. The three furies took their place diagonal from Hecate and from Hades and Persephone. “Sorry for being late, boss.” 

Hades has been known to be a hard ass on the furies, but they’ve never failed yet. “This is the one time I’ll let it pass, Alecto.” The king’s eyes flashed a threatening scarlet. 

“Persephone?” Megaera called. The goddess of spring stood patiently next to Hades, holding his hand. 

“Hi Meg!” Kore waved. 

“You-you’re here with Hades.” The fury couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice. 

“Yes, I am. That’s kind of why you’re all here. Because of me.” The furies and their snakes had all eyes on the spring goddess as she let go of Hades’ hand for him to take the lead as he was supposed to. 

“I have a job for the three of you that is more important than grabbing a news reporter. This task involves another god. An olympian,” He said. Hades gnawed on his lip momentarily before continuing on. “Before the truth is laid out here in this circle, I am aware of the treaty. This act has not taken place down here in my realm, but up top in Olympus. However, circumstances led me to the knowledge of said _incident_ , and I fear that going to my brother straight away is not going to work in Kore’s favor.” 

Hecate barely moved when she started to hear the king speak. The goddess was an excellent listener, but she began to fear what was going to be revealed. She had her own presumptions about who the culprit was that assaulted Persephone, and Zeus was at the top of the list. Now hearing that it wasn’t him, Hecate felt even more uncertain. 

Hades laid a hand out for Persephone to take. The goddess clasped his hand and immediately stepped up. Intertwining her fingers, Kore’s heart began to race as she saw the many faces staring back at her, yearning for more information. 

_I can do this_.

Persephone attempted to still her nerves as she saw every being here, awaiting a further explanation of why they’ve come. The words were stuffed in her throat, unable to roll off the tongue like before. 

_You’ve come so far_ , a woman’s voice from within said. _You are not the naive little girl anymore. You are ready to become the goddess that you are. Take the step Persephone._

The spring goddess heard every word, mistaking the voice for hers. Kore took a deep breath. “I was raped by the sun god, Apollo while living in Artemis’ home. And ever since that night, Apollo seemed to think I was ‘his girl.’ He’s followed me, picked me up from school unwarranted, consistently invaded my space since then. Now I’ve been forced to separate myself from Artemis because she thought—,” Persephone paused, absorbing a roll in her gut. 

“She thought—,” A flash of heat sprouted throughout the goddess’ chest, and the tremors erupted stronger than ever before. Clutching her stomach, Kore pushed through the changes. “Artemis thought she was helping me by calling on the eternal maidens.” 

The goddess’s eyes turned to Hecate, who was not a member of the TGOEM, but knew very well how much Demeter groomed Persephone to be a member. “Hestia not only disrespected Aidoneus, but she assumed he was the one that hurt me.” Still not over the way the meeting turned, the same suppressed feelings that the little goddess swallowed crept upon her, but she went on with the conversation once again. 

“Hades wasn’t supposed to find out about what happened to me. No one was, but I’m glad it’s come out.” Vines sprouted from Persephone’s crown, creating wave-like patterns. Before the beings’ eyes, they watched the little goddess wheeze in between her words, sweat in gentle mists, and still manage to control her conversation. 

“Hades is…she okay?” Hecate asked softly. Never has she seen her friend lose herself, nor did she think it was indeed possible. Persephone resembled the goodness that was the gentle spring. 

“I have never felt better, my dear friend,” Persephone said. Her eyes were crimson, and splotches of deep magenta surfaced across her face and neck. Turning to face the Erinyes, who were silent and curious, the pink goddess smiled softly. “I was timorous at the idea of this meeting, but I’m ready,” she said. 

Hades grasped the goddess’ wrist, and a spark went off in them both. The icy chill of his skin sent a shock to Persephone, leading her to gasp at the feel. However, the king’s internal structure began to mirror the tremors at a grande scale. 

Hades saw his goddess in her primal state, with eyes that could scare, and skin that looked seared. He saw her in control. “Persephone,” he started, “needs allies to help aid the bigger issue that a god, _an olympian_ , held by a standard by my brother, Zeus, has committed a morally corrupt act against another deity. Let alone a daughter of the six traitors.” At the reminder of her roots, the small goddess dropped her chin. The king noticing the minimal movement, proceeded to raise her chin with a gentle touch. 

“The aim for this plan is to gain intel for the moment,” Hades paused, beginning to salivate in a carnal way. “Out of respect for the little goddess, I won’t…. _hunt_ the infamous Phoebus Apollo myself and stow him in my brazen bull.” He finished with a solid red gleam in his eyes. 

“Your majesty give us the orders,” Alecto hissed with a smile on her face. 

“Yes, we are ready to do your bidding,” cooed Tisiphone. 

“Anything for you,” Megaera agreed. 

The king dropped his hand from Persephone’s wrist as he felt his change in state ripple at his core. As much as he enjoyed playing, the king had to finish providing law and order. “Ladies before I send you off, I need the understanding to be had. I am not the only person who you can report to; Persephone needs answers too. Before I send you off into the night, Hecate will give you the blessing needed in your assignment.” 

“Yes, your highness,” the three furies said in unison. 

The god turned to his oldest friend, Hecate, who had been quiet for nearly the entire conversation. The goddess of witchcraft stood there, reeling from the information in detail to the very appearance of Persephone. It was like watching a caterpillar transform into a butterfly. 

“Hecate?” Hades had asked for the third time, and the goddess finally heard him. 

“Yes?” 

“I want to thank you for being here tonight, and if you could bestow the blessing to the Erinyes as they leave?” 

“Y-yes, yes. Please, you two-step behind the torches,” Hecate quickly said. The goddess of the night swallowed her feelings with switch-like ease. Work always came first. “The precious furies of the underworld step forward and kneel,” Hecate said. 

Raising her pale blue arms, the goddess began to call on her magic. Gusts of wind perforated the air inside the circle where the torches stood. All the excess air flowed to the goddess’s fingertips, and her body began to come to life. Grecian letters and symbols tattooed in gold littered the goddess’s skin. Her breathing changed suddenly, causing the skin of her chest to swell and on exhale, stretch paper-thin to outline her bones. Hecate’s eyes brightened, and a fanged smile erupted. 

“Primordial gods I call on you for a blessing that travels across realms,” Hecate said with her face to the sky, “From the dark depths of the Underworld, the crashing waves of the sea, send these creatures toward the heat of the rising sun to the deity that has wronged the spring.” Dropping her palms to face the Erinyes, Hecate said her final words. 

“The Erinyes of the Underworld commanded by the Unseen, are given this blessing to go and take heed of the dangers that lurk as the truth is sought, remain bound by your duty, trade it for naught. μπορεί οι αρχέγονοι θεοί να είναι μαζί σου.” The winds that Hecate absorbed began to escape the same way they came. The tattoos disappeared along with it in gold dust that showered the three furies. 

One by one, the furies stood after the winds stopped, their eyes flashed the same gold that Hecate’s had. “Face your king,” Hecate said. 

Hades didn’t bother to step forward; he remained by Persephone’s side. Stretching his hand toward the exit of the warehouse, he said, “βγαίνω στον ήλιο.” In unison, the snakelike hair on the furies’ heads hissed. Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera ran off into the Underworld night sky, leaving Hades, Persephone, and Hecate behind. 

In an instant, the torches that lined the circle flickered off except for one. Hecate picked it up and walked to stand next to Persephone, who had remained in her wrathful state yet calm enough to hold a conversation. 

“I will do everything I can to help you bring Apollo to justice,” Hecate said. Her pale blue face was as straight as a board in an attempt to not show how angry she actually was. 

“Thank you for everything you have already done. I look forward to the day Apollo is brought forth in front of the gods,” Persephone said. A forced smile escaped Hecate. 

“Will you two walk me to my car? Then you can travel back home to do whatever it is you two have been doing.” 

“We…,” Hades chimed in, “were actually sleeping.” Hecate cackled. 

“Sure you were. Must we revisit the previous workday?” She asked. Hades sheepishly threw his hands up, surrendering. The three walked out into the chilly air of the Underworld. Blue-black skies and shadows of skyscrapers outlined the realm. “My car is just around the corner. Thank you again for trusting me and allowing me to use some magic,” Hecate said with a wink. The goddess took off around the corner, “See you tomorrow, you too!” 

Persephone had gone mute the entire rest of the walk, and Hades was curious to know if she had begun to come down. “How do you feel?” The god asked, taking her chin. Spring’s goddess had glossed over eyes when she faced the king. Catching the tears as they started to fall, Hades embraced the goddess. No sexual innuendos passed his mind, only pure compassion came from the god as he felt the agony at the touch of her skin. 

A low sob ripped between them as the two moved through the ether landing back in the king’s townhome, standing in front of the grand windows with the curtains drawn.

“Shh shh shh. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Hades said, holding the goddess close to his chest. Lifting her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around him and held onto the king as he drew back the fabric that hid the night’s light. 

Falling to the ground, Hades rested his back against his bed while the goddess straddling him. Riddled with guilt, the king continued to issue apologies that came deeper than from the heart. 

“Sweetness, if you never want to speak to me again after this, I understand,” Hades said near tears himself. 

“Shutup!” Persephone said, muffled against his shirt. The king frowned instantly at the words. The puffy-eyed goddess lifted her head, hair ruffled, with black mascara lines in the corner of her eyes. She looked like a sad little chick. “I’m not mad at you, and I certainly am not leaving you behind.” 

Pushing out of the embrace of the king, Kore turned to the window and sank to the floor, mirroring the same position Hades had. “I’ve never had anyone outright support me in a way that gave me equality. I— ugh,” the goddess buried her face, “It’s no secret that mama babies me, and she calls it ‘protection’ when it’s just overbearing and demeaning. Since I’ve spoken out about what’s happened to me, I feel like my voice is being heard. It started with Eros when he gave me the knowledge I needed in regards to what happened. Then he willingly wanted to help me. Now _you_.” She paused, holding the azure god’s gaze. 

“I cried because I feel freedom is near if it isn’t already here.” 

“And why did you tell me to shut up?” Hades asked. The god’s shoulder’s had slumped, and his legs stretched out now that the goddess had moved. 

“You tend to second guess yourself. Your majesty,” Persephone said, giving a fake hair flip, “We haven’t even given the proper labels yet, and you think I want to leave because you helped me take a step closer to seeking justice. I need to be thanking you. Not only as a lover but as…hell, everything.” 

“Well Kore, _I know what I want_ ,” the king said, licking his lips. 

A knowing smile slid across Kore’s lips.” Scoundrel,” she said, dragging strands of hair behind her ear. 

“ _Your_ scoundrel,” Hades said, “at least that what you said in our hiding place when we were about to have sex.” The god was teasing Kore; she welcomed the change of atmosphere. 

“I did. But I guess I want to be formally asked, or however it is supposed to go.” A spark of hope sprang in the king’s heart. The idea that this delectable creature wanted to be anything attached to him provided a sense of pride. 

“I can fashion a ring now if that’s what you like, it won’t be what you deserve just yet but—,” 

Kore crawled in between the god’s legs and covered his mouth before he spoke anymore. Giggling in adoration, the goddess let go. “I don’t know what it is about the Underworld and your home, but it feels like I belong here. With you. However, I would like to go on dates with you, continue to get to know each other.” 

Hades’ tension relaxed in his body as he wrapped his arms around the petite goddess. “Kore Persephone, daughter of Demeter, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?” 

“Yes, Aidoneus.” 

The new couple wrapped into each other’s arms, sharing a blissful kiss. Their affections for each other amplified as they claimed each other. 

Hades didn’t hold back, roaming Kore’s body with his hands, leaving small traces of his brisk touch. Their lips barely separated, and their bodies pressed tighter. A need soon erupted, but the lingering ache in the tiny goddess gave her pause. 

“Sweetness?” Hades said. 

The goddess clutched his shirt, setting in wrinkles instantly. “I’m kind of sore, but I want to continue,” she whined softly. Hades lightened his grip and proceeded to rub at her spine. 

“Then let’s sleep, I have to get you home early anyway,” Hades said. Nodding to her king, the couple shared one last kiss before climbing back into bed. Tossing her pants over the edge onto the floor, and hades ditching his shirt, they molded bodies as if they’d been sleeping together for centuries prior. 

Laying her small frame across the king’s, Hades welcomed the warmth in his bed, clutching her close to him. 

_Gaia let this be forever_ , he thought. 

********* 

6 AM, Wednesday 

Having a reoccurring routine day in and day out has allowed Hades to not necessarily need an alarm. Though today he needed it. At the sound of the gentle music playing, the king hit snooze and rolled over into the backside of a particular soft piece of skin. 

Making himself comfortable, he pulled the sleeping Kore into a firm embrace, unexpectedly causing the small woman to stir. “Hades…” Her voice trailed. 

“Mmmm, yes, sweetnzzzz,” Hades answered with his eyes closed. Nuzzling himself into place, the god eventually nodded off, but only for a short period. As the king’s alarm set off for a second time, a sigh escaped his lips, and his eyes finally opened to see pink. 

Checking the time, the god saw that it was morning time with another day at the corporation ahead of him. But the pleasant sight of a sleeping Persephone was a perfect start to his day. Before prying himself away unwillingly, Hades planted a gentle kiss to her shoulder. The gesture caused a ripple to his groin, nearly making him rethink even getting out of bed. 

********** 

**Hades**

_She smells delicious_ , I thought. _I could wake her up with my head between legs._ Soft, appreciative kisses to her neck, then her chest. Suckle on her perk nipples until they become taut. Thinking of ways to please the goddess caused a surge between my legs. Ugh! Forcing myself out of bed, I slinked off to my closet in search of another suit for another day in the big office at the Underworld Corp. 

Standing in the doorway, I cursed myself for being a dirty old man once again fantasizing about the little goddess. Peering over my shoulder, the small creature hadn’t moved since I pulled away. As I searched my closet for a suit, the thoughts came back vividly this time. 

Imagining a soaking Kore on her knees as I picked my suit for the morning, fully naked in her morning glory, caused an overly sensitive erection to arise. The ichor rushed towards the tip of my dick as I scandalously envisioned her lips, grazing the shaft. _I’m never going to pick a suit._

Blindly pushing through my arousal, I pulled a pale gray suit and a black fitted dress shirt from the rack. Walking the jacket and pants to the bathroom’s sitting chair, I slipped off to the drawer finding underwear and a tie from the organizer. Accidentally slamming the drawer a little too hard, I checked the goddess over my shoulder one last time before closing myself in the bathroom. 

I threw my back into the door as soon as it was closed. Tugging at my hardened member through my pants, the sensation of added pressure sent me reeling. “Fuck.” I stroked once, twice, and the perceptions were unusually overwhelming. My body started to sweat as I stood there, giving in to my needs, I irrationally became frustrated, eventually ripping off everything attached to my lower half. 

Holding the tip of my cock I bolted to the shower, yanking the handle with the water on cold. “Shit. Gods on Olympus!” I called out. The blood rushing between my legs didn’t stop right away. Forgive me, Gaia, but the ridiculous temperature change felt good. Dirty old man, _I am_. Where is this coming from? 

Forcing myself to focus on other things, I cleaned my skin to make sure that the smell of sweat was off me. By the time I cut the water, my dick had gone down some, and I got myself dressed. 

Opening the door, my bedroom was empty; however, lingering in the air was the scent of fresh flowers and jasmine. Making the bed up to a tidier standard, petals were clustered in colorful puddles. Happiness danced in my heart. Unwilling to disturb the decorations, I maneuvered around them. 

Bounding down the stairs, her scent lingered still, truly amazing what the little goddess can do. Unfortunately, I still couldn’t find her, until the faint sounds of barking erupted in what sounded like a far distance. Running all over the house and cleaning small messes I found here and there —including the fallen pillows from the couch— I found myself pulling away the curtains to see my girlfriend outside rolling around with my dogs. 

Stuck by the window, I was unable to move. Kore tapped Cordon Bleu’s nose, and a crown of dainty orange flowers surrounded his head. My memory of their first encounter had been replaced with something sweeter. 

Across the backyard, JP, Russell, and Mushroom were following green and yellow butterflies around trying to catch them. _How did she create that?_ Fudge and Big John were laying in the grass, throughout their fur were small white flowers as if they grew there naturally. Cerberus followed Kore as she checked on each of the dogs. Any other time I would have called him a traitor, but right now, my affections deepened. 

Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzzzzzzzz 

Buzzz Buzzz Buzzz Buzzzzzzzz 

My last alarm went off, and sadly, that was my cue to wrangle the cattle to get Kore home in time for work. Opening the door to the cold early morning of the Underworld, Kore turned to me, her hair billowing in the wind like those models on commercials, but she was mine. 

“Good morning,” she said, pulling a strand from her eyes. The dogs had suddenly become more alert, but they hadn’t changed their activities. Pulling the goddess by my sweatshirt, I took her chin, saluting her just right, so she knew how much she meant to me. 

“Well, it certainly is a good morning then,” she giggled softly. 

“Indeed—,” I paused, inhaling the goddess’s scent. My entire body took an unintended moment as the same need erupted in my thighs, creating a heat that shot between the legs. “S-sweetness, we’ve got to get you home,” I said, mustering as much control as I could. The goddess had no idea what she is doing to me. 

“Okay, do I bring the babies?” She asked, turning to pick up cordon bleu. The devil dog licked at her face as she scratched his back. 

“N-no, no. I will come to get the devil dogs that have to go to daycare when I drop you off.” I started to wheeze shortly after, attempting to tame this intense arousal that I don’t think the goddess has noticed engorging right before her eyes. “Get inside, pups, daddy will be back soon.” 

Grabbing Kore by the hand, I tugged her firmly behind me, nearly sweating. All the dogs padded inside the house, and we made a dash for the car. 

*********** 

Persephone 

Waking up in the Underworld, in Hades’ bed, was wondrous. Hades got himself ready for work, and I took care of his dogs in the meantime. Although I noticed he became antsy right before he left, I wonder what that was about. 

We sped off into the night neon lights of the Underworld. Hades coasted through the empty streets, and I sat by his side in his luxury seats. “I hate things are ending so abruptly,” I said. The car did an excellent job of muffling out the street’s sounds; the silence was so piercing between us. 

“Do you want to come back over for dinner tonight, sweetness?” Hades asked, beginning to slow down for the stoplight. This is the first time I’m taking him in this morning, and he appears to be sweating at his temple. 

“I would love to, but Aidoneus, are you feeling alright?” Taking the back of my hand to his temple, the god’s eyes rolled at my touch. I could’ve sworn a stifled groan escaped him. Brushing my palm against his cheek, his skin remained cool, but he was sweating in beads. 

“Aidoneus… _baby_ —,” his eyes opened, and a searing ring of scarlet was all that I could stare at. Grabbing ahold of my dainty wrist, the god kissed at my fingertips and nipped at the skin. 

“Sweetness, I’ll be okay,” he said with a command to his voice. The stoplight turned green, and Hades resumed his pace. I can’t lie; when I drew my hand back, I wanted to pounce on him. But he clearly was trying to suppress whatever was causing him to react this way. The tingle of teeth on the pads of my fingers made me catch my breath. Whatever was ailing him, I wanted to be the one to fix it.

Once he faced forward, I couldn’t help but steal glances at him, like I was seeing him for the first time all over again. The structure to his jawline, the muscular build to his shoulders. Have I said before that the god was made for suits? And the last thing I wanted to see for confirmation was between his legs, and if I wasn’t mistaken, a tent the size of an eggplant was there. 

I couldn’t help myself; the urge to salivate came upon me. My skin became more aware as the scent of fresh cedarwood permeated the car. The sun came into view as we crossed the border, and I sat there yearning to know what exactly is on Aidoneus’ mind. 

********** 

The air in Hades’ car became hot, quickly. The god of the dead sat in the driver seat writhing with heightened senses that he couldn’t shake fast enough, and he knows where they were stemming from. 

Persephone, unaware that her fertility pheromones were airborne, let alone active, continued to saturate the king’s nose, tastebuds, his touch, with a need that would have to be satiated in full. 

The ride to Artemis’ home was drawing to a close, and the goddess began to race at heart, knowing what she does. Officially frustrated from not picking up on his scent sooner, the goddess wrote this short time in the car with Aidoneus as a misstep. 

Pulling around the corner and onto the final street, Hades gripped the steering wheel tighter, and the sound of his skin was uncomfortable. The blue god’s mind was racing from what position he could put her into if she was in the house alone, or how long will it take if he detoured for an hour, maybe two. 

The sleek black sports car came to a definite stop at the front of Artemis’ house. No one was home, Kore could tell by the pileup of mail on the outside. Then it donned on her that Artemis had mentioned she’d be going to the mortal realm for a few days. _Thank Gaia_ , she thought. She wasn’t ready to face the goddess of the hunt after the embarrassment she endured. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” 

“You asked if I wanted to go to dinner. But can I possibly stay over tonight and the rest of the weekend?” She asked. Understanding how inconveniencing this is, she was fully prepared for an excuse or a straight no. However, it took Hades nearly seconds to reply. 

“Of course. We will go shopping for clothes either during lunch or after work,” Aidoneus said all these things with a straight face. Still, he meant every word. Somehow, seeing the uncomfortable way the goddess’s eyes roam the exterior of the house, it managed to distract his mind. 

“Hey,” he said, touching her hand. Kore’s magenta eyes were wide and worried. “Let me walk you inside before I go.” She nodded at the logic, and as the gentleman Hades is, he turned his car off and proceeded to open her door. 

As they walked to the front door, blue and pink fingers intertwined. Reminding them of their new couple’s fervor, the silence between them was welcome and enticing. Kore pulled her key from her purse and opened the door to a house with no lights on. 

Flipping the kitchen light on, the same note was on the counter untouched from the first time Persephone had read it. Running off to the back of the house, she scanned every room, and they were clear too. Able to breathe, the goddess traveled back to Hades. 

“Thank you for bringing me home, Aidoneus,” She said, resting her hands on his chest. The king clasped her jaw gently and pressed his lips to hers with care. Soft smacks turned generous, as the king’s tongue slipped past her lips. Abruptly pulling back from the lips of the spring goddess, he said, “Go get dressed for work.” 

A soft whimper escaped Persephone, but she was aware of her added responsibility. “Yes, your majesty,” she said, purposely teasing the king. 

Biting his lip, he squeezed at her hip bone, “Ssss,” he hissed, beginning to fall victim to his arousal, “Sweetness don’t tease me. I’ll tear this place apart, trying to fuck you.” Persephone nearly choked on air. Mentally she was screaming, trying to remember how big this place is. 

“And what if I-i want to find out?” She asked shyly. Devious enjoyment played on the god’s lips, his hand slipped past the goddess’s hips and onto her round ass. His judgment momentarily became a question. 

“I think if we christened Artemis’ house, it would give her a reason to hate me,” he said, leaning into Kore’s neck. Placing a gentle kiss, he let her go and said, “If something happens, tap the ground twice.” Kissing her forehead, Hades walked out the door. Making sure the door was locked, the goddess went back to her room to prepare for the day. 

Kore ambled to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. Plugging her phone up to the charger. She forgot to check her messages to make sure nothing had come in critical. The goddess had wholly thrown caution to the wind last night, and it was thrilling and carefree to not have to worry about other opinions other than hers. 

Humming to herself, she turned the shower on and stripped herself down, making sure to fold the clothes she had received from Hades, intending to bring a bagbig enough that could fit them. Secretly, the goddess preferred to get her own clothes to the Underworld instead of Hades buying her things. But she chose to have that argument when the moment came. 

Pouring her handmade soap, she washed at her skin with great care, soaking in the scent of springtime. Letting the warm water wash her body, she desired to know just how much damage Hades would create if he had given in to his wants and needs earlier. The crassness to his words sent shivers down her spine, making it gods impossible to deny him what he asks for. 

_Snap out of it!_

Splashing water across her face, she forced away the places her head was roaming and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, the goddess took stride to dry off and search for something to wear. 

_Shink Shink_

_Shink Shink_

Kore flipped through her closet, digging for something that gave sophistication but, at the same time, fit her style. For some reason, white just wasn’t going to cut it today. She was already wearing an all-black lace set with a garter and stockings to match the pattern. Now all she needed was— “ _A-ha!_ ” 

Checking herself in the mirror, the goddess inspected the black knee-length form-fitting dress. The dress was entirely out of her norm. Her left shoulder to her wrist was utterly exposed due to a modern cut-out on the right side. Giving the illusion that the dress had a collar to it. Persephone’s right arm was covered by a sleeve. Pleased with how she looked, the goddess pulled a gold chain belt and looped it in front. 

Finishing the look, she tried a hairstyle that she’d seen on Fatesbook the other day. The hairstylist called it a topknot and left the bun a little messy, but made sure to have some bang from which she took the time to curl. 

Kore stared at herself in the mirror when she cut her iron off. _Who was this goddess in the mirror?_ She thought at first. In disbelief, she waved to herself for the confirmation that it was her. A confident creature that dare she say it was _sexy_. Breathing differently than before, she rested her palms on the bathroom counter, staring at her eyes. 

“How you changed so suddenly, _Ms. Kore,_ what’s gotten into you?” the goddess spoke to her reflection and immediately felt silly in this dress. Nevertheless, something within her had agreed. A glint caught her eye as she put the finishing touches on her lipstick, and she laid her palms on the counter. Frowning at herself, she searched her eyes, hoping to see that glint up close. Too many seconds passed, and nothing happened; Persephone was ready to move on and fly off. When a rip of crimson circled the length of her iris, catching her breath. Smacking her lips, she said, “makes sense now.” 

Grabbing a larger tote bag and placing Hades’ clothes at the bottom. Persephone picked up her cellphone, Ucorp badge, and unlocked the door to her room. Nervous, she walked softly as if she was expecting someone to come around the corner. In this house, she never knew what would happen. Making it to the front door, a soft wind blew in the kitchen, and the goddess turned with her fists clenched. 

Atop the counter was Retsina, Artemis’ cat. Releasing the tension in her chest, Persephone dropped her bag, on the floor, to pet the cat. Softs purs escaped her. “Let’s get you some food before I go,” she said to the cat. 

Preparing her bowl, the goddess set the dish in the same place it always goes. Giving Retsina one last pet, Kore left the gentle creature to her feast. Unlocking the door, the coast was clear, and there was no sign of Apollo or Artemis. She knew it wouldn’t stay this way forever, but she was happy to be stress-free for the morning. 

********** 

. 

Persephone

Landing on the front steps to Tower 1 came with ease after flying to work every day now. I still haven’t pinpointed what led me to fly. I guess like everything else that has snuck up on me, it’s just part of the process. I won’t complain. 

Passing the revolving door into the main lobby, the place hadn’t really begun to swarm just yet. The sound of my heels was like a baseline to a song that I’d never paid attention to; it was always on play. Waving to the front desk receptionist —the one with the green ascot who still stares. She flashed the fakest smile I’d ever seen, I don’t think I’ve ever noticed until today. 

Waiting for the elevator to ding, I pulled out my phone to finally check it. A slew of texts was from Artemis, mostly apologies, but closer to the most recent, they were questions of where I was. My finger hovered over the delete all button. _Just do it._ Backing out of her texts, I checked the rest before I made a hasty decision. 

Eros messaged me a few times, the first was if I was okay and the rest was well, he knew Hades, and I had had sex. 

**Me** : Hey! Just got your messages….we have things to talk about. 

**Ding!**

The elevator doors opened, and I quickly stepped inside. I was the only person besides the tenant. “99, please,” I said. 

“Sure thing!” Returning to my phone, the last round of messages was from Apollo. _Delete._ This god wasn’t going to bombard my mind today; I wasn’t going to let him. Returning to Artemis’ texts, I pressed delete all. Doing that punctured something within me, creating an airy sensation like releasing the rope’s tension that held me down. 

**TWEET! TWEET!**

**Eros:** Yes, we do, you little tart! Your escapades broke the scales, and I want to hear all about it. 

I instantly blushed. 

**Me:** Gods, your power stretches that far? 

Finally, looking away, the tenant was floating next to the floor buttons with her head down like she’d heard everything that was said. Embarrassed, I dropped my head too, making sure I could see how much further we had to go. Level 88, ugh! 

**Eros:** Honey, I’m the god of love and all things sexy. Don’t insult me, stargazer. 

Smiling at the joke, I realized that I missed Eros.

**Me:** Set the date as long as it’s not tonight, lol. I missed you. 

**Ding!**

Dropping my phone into my bag, I began to step off the elevator. Turning to the tenant, I created a crown at her head. “Thank you,” I said, stepping onto floor 99. Walking the short distance to the glass door that separated the hall from Hades’ main office, I could see something already waiting for me on the desk. 

Pulling the handle, a familiar aroma instantly caught my attention. Picking up my pace, I stopped to see the object on my desk was an arrangement of red roses. Inhaling the scent in heavy gusts, a fluttering broke out in my chest as I spied a card. 

_Roses for the Spring Goddess_

_that has given me happiness._

_With Love, Aidoneus_

Clutching the handwritten note, I smelled the flowers once more. I missed home a bit in secret, but this is enough to keep those feelings at bay. Positioning the flowers at the corner of the desk, I spruced them, hoping to make this waiting room a little less dark.

Taking my seat at the desk, I set my things down and clocked in. I hadn’t put the note down yet. It was excruciating to focus on work when I haven’t seen Aidoneus since he dropped me off. But I persisted through the butterflies and foggy mindedness. 

Printing out copies of the schedule for the day and documents sent over to have Hades sign, there appeared to be a precise two hours before meetings really started. Peeking past the counter of my desk, I checked to see if his office light was on. Biting my lip, I couldn’t tell in this place; everything is so dim. 

Organizing the paperwork to be handed over, I paper clipped them and double-checked to make sure everything was correct before heading in. Satisfied, I scooted out of my chair as an unexpected guest materialized into the waiting area. 

“ _Well,_ ” Hera said, “My, my, little dove, you surely can fill out a dress.” The golden goddess, breath-taking as usual, stood right next to me. 

“Hello, your highness,” I said, extending to give her a hug. 

“These roses are absolutely beautiful,” Hera said, leaning in to sniff, “And fresh. You made these, I’m sure.” 

“Actually, they were a gift, I didn’t make them,” I said, biting at my lip. Hera frowned instantly. 

“Pity. That red slut doesn’t deserve the gum under the desks,” Hera said so cooly. Containing the urge to agree, I decided to keep my thoughts professional. 

“Actually, Minthe is not the receptionist anymore since they broke up. She…took things too far, and Hades removed her.” 

“Really!” Hera said with an amused look on her face. The goddess couldn’t help herself as she grinned from ear to ear. Removing her hands from the vase, she flicked her wrist, and a cigarette materialized as her other hand rested on her hip. Looking me up and down, focusing on the papers in my hand, she said, “So those papers, they are for Pluton?” 

Licking my lips, I’d rather be honest than skirt the truth, “yes, your majesty.” 

“So that means these are for you, little dove. And stop calling me your majesty.” Drawing on the cigarette, Hera waited for my answer. A puff of smoke escaped her painted lips, and somehow this felt friendlier than usual. 

“You would be correct, but I’m temporary as his assistant until a replacement comes,” I explained, finding my confidence in front of the queen of the gods. Straightening her posture, the queen rid herself of the cigarette and fiddled with her hair. 

“It doesn’t matter where you are in this place, as long as those flowers are yours and no one else; then, I think it’s fantastic. Besides,” the queen said, stepping to me to touch my belt, “I think you fit in here very well. We will have to get together soon and go shopping, I love this dress.” The goddess faced me with a face of contentment and knowing. 

“Thank you, Hera. I will have to persuade the boss to let me get free,” I said. The goddess snickered at my joke. 

“Keep doing whatever you are doing, little dove. Now tell me, is he available?” Hera asked. Looping her arm into mine, we walked to Hades’ office. 

“I actually need to give these to him, so we can find out together.” 

**********

_Knock-Knock Knock_

Hades had fallen deep into the paperwork Hecate had given him. Inspecting the picture of the law that sits at the pantheon. The legibility was not all there, but it didn’t hurt to attempt to check out the law so that he can be ahead of what is to come. 

_Who did Hecate think would react with a war-like gesture?_

_Knock-Knock Knock_

“Hecate, just come in!” Hades yelled from his desk. A faint voice called back. 

“It’s not Hecate.” _Persephone_ , he realized, and the god shot out of his leather chair. Barreling with excitement, Hades was looking forward to her reaction to the roses, even though he knew the gift was slightly cheesy. _Why would I buy roses for a goddess who can create her own? Idiot_ , he thought. 

Opening the door, Hades nearly gagged at the sight of pink and yellow arms linked together. Both goddesses smiled in the god’s face. Only one of them was unaware of how this might actually look. 

“Good morning Ms. Kore,” he said, sneaking a passionate glance at the goddess in all black. _I will deal with you later_ , he conspired while sizing the petite goddess up. 

“Hera, lucky me, you are here _so_ early,” he said, attempting to mask the sarcasm. Unbeknownst to the king, Hera had tested them the last time they met, and thanks to her skill, her abilities have not failed. The queen of all simply shrugged as she was there for business. 

“So, are you going to let me in or continue to block the doorway?” The queen said. Hades eyed Persephone, unwilling to turn her away, but obliged to the goddess. 

“Come in, bunny.” Releasing from the spring goddess, Hera trotted into the king’s office. Hades, blocking the doorway again, stopped a wandering Persephone before she put a foot inside. 

“You look absolutely beautiful,” he said softly to the goddess. Clutching the stack of papers, Kore was unable to hide the deepening blush peaking across her nose. 

“Thank you, Aidoneus. So do you,” she said, sweeping a portion of her bang behind her ear. 

“Are those for me?” Hades asked, pointing to the papers. Nodding, Persephone proceeded to hand over his stack, but he stopped her, placing his hand on hers. “Once we finish talking, we can go over those together and explain to your boss why you are successfully seducing me wearing this dress.” 

That’s twice today Persephone has been silenced without better words to give. She wanted nothing more than to explain to him right now, but she could see by the volume of his voice that he was attempting to be discreet in front of Hera. “I’ll be waiting, your majesty.” 

Grabbing at the goddess’s chin, Hades drew the door somewhat to hide the kiss he gave. Relishing the taste of her, the god sucked at her glossed lip. Eliciting a soft moan from the goddess, Hades put his hand to her throat with no force, “shhh.” A dazed Persephone forgot to breathe momentarily. Finishing the moment with a gentle peck, the goddess stared at the king, straining her body to keep calm. 

Persephone walked back to her desk, floating on a cloud after the way Hades kissed her. Once she was out of view, the god closed the door to face Hera for her unexpected visit. 

“I was delighted to hear that Minty is no longer your assistant,” Hera started off. The god Rolled his eyes at the remark as he strode to his desk, simply because he was over hearing about the nymph from Hera and everyone else outside the relationship. _I’ve learned my lesson_ , he wanted to say. 

“My ex-girlfriend is clearly not why you’re here, Hera,” Hades acted like he was tidying up his desk area, but there wasn’t much to clean. 

The goddess of marriage peered over her shoulder from the painting she was staring at over the fireplace. “It’s not, but it’s an added bonus.” 

“To what?” Hades grew annoyed slightly with the way Hera was playing. The goddess’s behavior of toying to get to the end goal is 2000 years too old. 

“Knowing those fresh roses on the desk was for the daring and seductive Persephone,” she smiled, facing the god. A deep navy blush peaked at the god’s neck. “She is why I’m here actually. I have unfinished business, and strangely, my son gave me the confidence to see it through. And you are the first person on my list.” 

Hades stopped rifling through his papers upon hearing why Hera was really here to speak to him. Tapping his fingers on top of the desk, he let his mind work before responding, trying to decide what the most appropriate approach is for this conversation. “Take a seat,” he said, taking one of his own. 

Clacking across the room to the chair that sits in front of Hades’ desk, Hera, though she was too prideful to say it was still very skeptical that this was going to work. “What is your unfinished business?” Hades asked. Pursing her lips at what she was about to say, Hera prepared to be laughed at, scorned. But something about this moment and her conversation with Persephone gave her hope.

“I had a vision of a woman in distress. Everything the person was going through transferred to me; it was so strong. The shudders, numbness, tears. It was all so real,” she said, running her hands across her face. 

“I had no idea who this vision was linked to. Confirmation came when I had originally provided the goddess of spring with her paperwork to come work for you. We touched hands before she left, and I drank in all the same emotions that I’d felt over this vision.” 

Hades didn’t move as the conversation unraveled at his feet. All the hidden anger he buried away to be a reliable support system for the goddess crept upon him all at once. “So tell me, why have you traveled all the way here?” Hades asked. Tapping at his desk instead of lighting a cigar was driving him insane. 

“I need to know if you know something deeper than I do,” Hera said. Brushing the imaginary dirt off the bottom of her dress, the queen gave her faith to hades without him even knowing. 

Hades stewed in his chair, calculating the chances that Persephone would fall into the state she’s been in lately. The moment she begins to talk about what happened, she finds herself in that angry place. 

“Well?” Hera said, falling impatient. She sat there, gnawing at her yellow lip. 

“Have you told my brother?” The queen’s face contorted. 

“Of course, I have!” She hissed. “The asshole thinks I’m off.” The queen’s eyes flashed anger in them that quickly faded to disappointment. “ _Please_.” 

“This isn’t something I can just tell you. Kore has to be the one,” Hades said, rubbing his temples. “I need your word that you will not act on anything on her behalf.” 

“I can’t promise that,” Hera said, slipping to the edge of her chair. 

“It’s non-negotiable. Either agree, or we will see you when this takes its turn,” Hades said, giving in to the need to smoke. Agitated, the king dug to the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling his box of the finest cigars in all three realms. Removing the rounded tip of the cigar, he threw the cutting instrument back into the box. Cutting his eyes at the queen of the gods, he began to light his cigar. “Your turn, bunny,” he said, taking a puff and letting it go. 

“Where do you get off, demanding me?” Hera asked. 

“I don’t. It’s merely the fact that I’m engaged in this situation when just like you, others did not ask for whatever reason. You cannot act on Kore’s behalf when you receive the information, not unless she asks or until she’s comfortable.” 

“Why, Pluton? “ 

“ **Because** ,” he said, blowing a cloud of smoke between each other, “the furies have been let loose to gather intel.” Swallowing hard to process the admission, Hera sat there dumbfounded at what she was hearing. 

“Bring her in, I want to hear from her mouth.” Licking his lips, the god puffed again as he reached for his pager to notify Persephone that she was needed. When the handle to the door finally jiggled and opened, the two rulers had calmed themselves. 

“Kore, it seems Hera has come in regards to you,” Hades said. Persephone’s smile instantly dropped out of irritation. Blinking rapidly to hide the growing defense, she felt creeping on her shoulders. Clasping her hands in front of her, the little goddess traveled to the other empty seat, leaving her stare on Hades. 

“Little dove, Persephone. When we met to give you placement at a new job for your time on Olympus, I felt something when we touched,” Hera paused when Persephone’s demeanor shifted. The spring goddess remembered the day and the awkward pause. She remembered how Hera did nothing. 

“What about it? What did you _feel_ , your majesty?” Choking on the words as they balled in her throat, Persephone couldn’t determine how strong she was now standing in front of one of the few women she trusted since she was a little girl. 

Hera turned her chair and reached for the goddess’s hands. “Who took advantage of you in the middle of the night?” 

Kore’s left eye twitched as she suddenly relived that night. Flurries of words whirred through her head, his voice so vivid after she had done so well to rid herself of them. The scent of smoke and burning skin pilfered her nose; tears, hot and overwhelming, stained her made-up skin; the sound of the camera flicking and flicking sent the goddess into a fit. It was like a memory had returned in real-time for her to replay. 

Snatching her hands away from Hera, the goddess’s hair broke free of the neat bun she’d created in ringlets, and her eyes rang crimson. A spike in her breathing kept her at bay for the moment. 

“You are right, Hera. The sun god Apollo stole into my bed and took me as a prize,” Persephone said. 

Hera and Hades stood in their perspective places watching the goddess attempt to compose herself. Hades, in particular, reeled in anger all over again. At the sun god, Hera, for even bringing it up, it was piling up too quickly, he thought. 

“I want to help you find justice, little dove. Not humiliate you,” Hera pleaded. She turned to Hades to back her up. 

“Hera, I told you already, if you want to help. Pile the evidence against the bastard olympian, so that when it is presented at the pantheon, justice will be swift,” Hades stood firm, unyielding. 

Hera turned back to the spring goddess, as she stood retying her hair. She watched as Persephone regained her composure, and the whole time she looked at Hades. “I’ve enlisted the help of Ares to speak with Eros because I know you are friends.” Persephone cut her eyes to the queen immediately. 

“With all due respect, your highness, you could’ve asked me, and I would have told you that Eros was the first person that knew. He was the one that told me what this was,” Persephone said, releasing the tension in her body. “Hera, I would love your help to bring the scales down on Apollo, but we must work in unison,” the goddess paused, looking towards her lover, “in the meantime, I want to explore my time in the underworld with Hades.” 

“Kore—,” Hades interjected, but the goddess raised her hand. 

“With your permission, I would like to explore my relationship with the god of the dead formally. With…,” Persephone paused, “the intentions of marriage whenever it comes.” 

Hades may have had an ice heart, but it began to thaw at the initiative that Kore showed. She never gave him a straight answer on being his queen, so the gesture before the queen of the gods made him all the more invested. 

“I-is that alright with you, Pluton?” Hera asked, looking back and forth between the couple. 

“If I had it my way, I would propose right now to the little goddess,” Hades said with extreme ease. Hera became conflicted, happy to provide a blessing, but she also wanted to do her duty and stand with a woman in need of the support to come forward. 

“Okay. I will honor your terms with the investigation. As long as you, Hades, and Persephone form the bond to become one. Whether you marry in secret or throw a ridiculous event when the time comes, I give my blessing,” Hera said. Reaching for Persephone’s hand, Hera grasped it again. 

“Thank you for talking with me. I will keep in touch.” A light shrouded in gold appeared, the queen stepped into its shine, leaving Persephone and Hades alone again. Soft patters of thunder left with the queen as the golden glow faded. The king remained on his feet, now that they were together. 

Persephone finished wiping her face, moving on to straightening her dress, averting the king’s gaze feeling the damage she feared would be visible to him. Embarrassed, she said, “I’ll be at my desk if you need me.” Hurrying to the door, the goddess attempted to leave, but Hades caught up to her in less foot movement, forcing the door closed. 

“Sweetness, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know Hera was—,” Persephone drew a finger to his lips to stop him. 

“I’m past it. Hera gave me a very vivid memory of that night like everything was happening all over again. That’s why I reacted like I did,” Persephone explained. Lifting off the ground, the goddess floated up to Hades’ view and kissed him gingerly on the lips. 

“So, you really want to explore the Underworld with me then?” Hades asked, flashing a devilish smirk across his face. 

“Your majesty, I will follow you across realms,” Persephone said, closing the gap between them. Floral notes wafted his way as the goddess’s hair moved along with her. Centimeters between each other, Persephone lingered watching Hades dangle like a thread waiting for the kissing to commence. His eyes rolled as if she was already pleasuring him. A soft giggle left the goddess. “Life is sweet here with you, I don’t know how anyone wouldn’t want to stay.” 

“That’s a first,” Hades said, falling-out of his daze, “And the roses?” 

“Cheesy, but the gesture meant more than you can understand,” Persephone answered. Taking her waist firmly, Hades kissed at her right cheek, moving closer to her ear. Bracing herself with hands on his shoulders, Kore braced herself for the hair-raising brush of skin. 

“Can I tempt you?” He whispered in her ear. Goosebumps rippled at the base of her ear. 

“Depends, your majesty. All my work is at my desk,” Persephone cooed. Gripping tighter to his shoulder blade, the god bit down on her lobe, slowly releasing the pull. 

“That just won’t do. I’ll file a complaint with the boss,” Hades said in between kissing down her neck. Clasping his hand at the base of her jaw, elongating the neck, The king kissed and sucked at her neck. Shockwaves of pleasure erupted, leaving the breathless goddess gasping as the arousal pooled. Taking the back of Hades’ neck in hand, the goddess let him find his way wherever he was going. 

“Stay in here with me,” Hades said in between breaths as he slipped to her bare shoulder. Finally, Persephone used her strength to put an arm’s length between them, taking a deep breath. Dazed, the god stood there resting against her palm. 

“Let me grab the paperwork so we won’t be late for the first meeting of the day,” Kore said. 

“What if I don’t want the paperwork?” Persephone licked at her bottom lip. 

“Then I don’t think you want what’s under this dress,” Persephone said, resting her back against the door. Crossing her legs, she squirmed, and Hades noticed. 

“Are you questioning my authority, little one?” The king asked with a wicked glint in his eyes. Persephone loosened the tension in her arm, and Hades pressed his body against hers. Standing firm in her statement, the goddess went along. 

“Someone needs to stand up to the King every now and then,” she answered, shrugging her shoulders innocently. 

“You may go.” His fingers glided on her thigh over her dress, creating featherlike tickles across her skin. 

Lowering herself back to the ground, Hades backed up, giving the goddess room to open the door and go back to her desk. The king turned on his heel and undid his tie throwing it onto his desk and taking a seat in his chair. The floral scent in her hair lingered around him like a song stuck in his head. Hades waited impatiently for the return of Persephone. 

**********

Persephone

My heartbeat was in my ears as I came back down to the ground. Slipping from the dangerous entrapment of the king's body was hard, but one of us needed to be on time to first meeting or face the wrath of Hecate. Though, breaking the rules with Hades was like skipping school, a thrill that had a consequence, only if caught. 

Walking to my desk at a relatively fast pace, an idea sparked within me may or may not work in my favor, but I felt playful. Seeing the stack of papers, I dramatically laid my hands on them, picking them up, counting the pages one by one. Redoing the entire routine that I'd already done before Hera came in. Once I finished, I spun on the heels of my stilettos, sauntering back to his majesty. 

As I took hold of the door handle, my back straightened, and that confidence, I walked into tower one with resurfaced. Hades sat with the same enticing red glint in his eyes, awaiting my return. His tie was gone, strewn across his desk, and his legs were spread. His entire posture implied his impatience, and I couldn't hide the draw that quivered in my hips. 

I ambled purposely, swaying my hips with intention, eyes on the king, and his godly form. At the edge of his desk, the musk of Cedarwood in an open fire was heavy. I continued to walk until I was between his legs handing him his stack of the day's work. 

"Put it on the desk, Ms. Kore." The king was like the finest Italian marble, hard, chiseled, cold to the touch. Obeying his command to an extent, I bent over his left leg, placing the papers neatly. "Go sit on the couch. Put your hands in your lap," he said. 

Attempting to remain calm, I backed up and moved to the couch. Fashioned away from the view of the desk, I sat up straight and placed my hands at the top of my knees like I was asked. Sitting there, momentarily in silence, sent my senses to an all time high. The sound of the leather of his chair squeaked slightly. A pause occurred, and my heart began to thump louder as the anticipation grew. 

Footsteps that belonged to him sounded off after a minute. _Pause._ A soft swipe on a hard surface and the sound of his custom Italian shoes tap again. "I don't take insubordination lightly, little goddess," Hades said. The sound of his shoes getting closer sent my mind on a run. 

"I'm sorry, your maje—sTy!" Ice cold fabric slid across my bare shoulder, leaving a lasting imprint on my skin. Catching my breath, the sound of his shoes stopped, and he was standing at the end of the couch. The beautiful god towered at the sofa, his shirt was unbuttoned past his pecks where his scars started. Aidoneus' muscle definition of his lower abdomen peeked through at the bottom. 

"I didn't catch that, Ms. Kore," Hades said, his eyes were focused. 

"My apologies, your majesty," I repeated. 

"You are perfect, you know that?" I watched Aidoneus skulk to the cushion next to me and mold himself to the furniture. "I actually owe you an apology for earlier this morning, little goddess," he said, reaching for my cheek, caressing at my skin, "I don't know what you were dreaming about, but you released something in the air that sent my body into heat." 

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. Hades smiled at me. 

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, even when you were awake," he said. Breaking the rules he gave me, I scooted closer. 

"I will tell you the moment I become uncomfortable with anything you do." Aidoneus' eyebrow twitched. 

"The thoughts that were in my head, little goddess, are still there. You want to explore my realm, I will do that with you and the other two. But I also want to explore you." Words wouldn't come out at first thought. It was sweet, but it was also sexy. 

"Cedarwood is always on you when we are together. The scent awakens my body; you awaken my body Aidoneus. Explore me, and allow me to do the same." Blue lips crashed against mine, and I welcomed it. His tongue licked at my top lip once, begging for entrance, and I let him pass. Dragging me by the hips, our bodies collided under his control. 

Icy fingers glided up my forearm, and I hissed at the way it singed my warm skin. "This dress needs to come off," Hades said in between breaths. Finding his way across the skin on my neck, sucking and biting. 

"Y-yes —oh, yes." 

**********

Hades relinquished his weighted grip on the goddess, and she stood in front of him in this black ensemble that gave Persephone an edge that the king fully supported. “Wherever you bought this, you need ten just like it,” he said. Tugging at the gold belt, Hades painfully refrained from outlining her unmistakable silhouette that this dress did not hide. The only modesty was the hidden secrets of her abundant cleavage. 

“We don’t have much time. Be a good girl and unzip this before I rip it off,” Hades said, wandering her body with his eyes. A flicker of want flashed through the goddess’s mind. 

“Perhaps, we can obtain something you can rip off my body.” Persephone carefully pulled the zipper at the side of the dress. Slowly the fabric crumpled to the floor in a black puddle, revealing her secret garden of lace to his majesty. 

“Gods. You wear this under every dress?” Hades paused, taking in every inch of her. Undoing the rest of the buttons to his shirt, the god tossed the flimsy clothing to the ground. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled the tie he removed earlier, laying it across his thighs. “Come,” he said. 

Persephone, small in stature, followed direction standing in between Hades legs once more. The god’s face and hers were even height, both caught in anticipation of what comes next. Magenta skin peeked through the lace she wore all over her body. The thong was nearly see-through as the floral lace pattern kept little mystery to the king’s eye. The black bustier that the goddess wore came halfway right above the belly button, lightly lined, and peeking through the fabric cups were rouge nipples. 

Hades’ hooked his azure index finger at the bustier’s cleft, pulling the goddess towards him to close the gap. Grazing noses, the god fought the urge to forego the punishment he had in mind. Willing to settle and strip her down and give her all he has. 

Touching lips with the goddess’s, the king tempted her with his touch, and she quickly fell. Removing his finger, he snaked his hand to cup her soft flesh. Massaging at first, moving to pinch at her nipple. Hushed sounds escaped the goddess; she couldn’t deny the heat that was accumulating between her legs. 

Pulling away from the kiss she held with Hades, Persephone wanted to join in on the fun. Biting at his bottom lip, the goddess put a hand to his cheek. The king watched her cheeks begin to redden, and the blush he loves so much cross her nose. Slipping past his neck, Persephone kissed at his bare chest and gripped his torso. The pressure of her fingers squeezing on his ribs caused the rush of blood between his legs to pick up the pace. 

On a whim, the king pulled at her bun, unraveling the pink waves that had grown earlier. “Shit,” Hades whispered as his hips skated to the edge of the couch. Sweeping her hair to the side, he watched her lips, tongue, and teeth make its way across his chest. “Fuck,” He growled when her teeth nibbled on his prussian nipple. Persephone’s pink hands slid the further she went falling at the god’s hips where a tent turned to a bulge. 

Spring’s goddess radiated heat from head to toe as she reached Hades’ cock. Still chambered in his pants, the very idea of being this close to devour, she felt her core melt. “Is there something you’re hungry for?” Hades asked. Nodding her head, she kissed his hard dick fully clothed. On her knees, the goddess had her legs spread, and the thong she wore was smothering her folds. Tight to the skin, she writhed as the stiff fabric rubbed at the most sensitive places. 

She could hear his breathing change and the soft groans sent shivers down her spine. Pleasuring him gave her a power she didn’t know she wanted. Never looking away from the goddess, Hades began to tug at the belt on his slacks. Persephone lifted her eyes to the god with red in her vision. The sound of his zipper captured her, and she pushed his hands aside. 

Pulling at his boxer briefs with care, Persephone freed big blue, erect, and leaning. The up-close sight of his dick made her mouth water and her folds throb. Persephone took hold of the base with her right hand and rested her left on his inner thigh. “Kitten, have you done this before?” Hades asked abruptly. 

Bringing her eyes up to see his face, the goddess licked at the slit and said, “No. But I really wanted a taste.” Hades’ mouth dropped open at the wet sensation. Her pouted lips parted as her tongue circled the head, and she closed around it, sucking tight and slow. “Ohh fuck, that’s unfair,” Hades moaned. With wrinkled brows, the king spread his legs wider as he watched the goddess suck his dick. Licking up the side of his shaft, Persephone spat on the head, taking him a third of the way at first in an attempt to get her bearings. 

Truthfully, the goddess has participated in watching porn like any curious soul, but being in the moment, doing it to please Aidoneus, it gave her an intoxicating experience. Bobbing her head into the next mouthful, his dick hit the back of her throat, and her spine grew rigid for a split second. “Easy, baby,” Hades moaned. Gathering her hair, the king took hold, letting her keep her pace at first. And as she became adjusted to his full length, Hades bucked into her mouth. 

Persephone dropped her hands and kneaded at her tits, keeping pace with her motions. Pinching at her nipples, the goddess undulated fluidly as her needs heightened. The goddess moaned with the king’s cock in her mouth, and Hades, in response, picked up his pace, unaware of what all Persephone was doing. 

Coming up for air, the goddess slurped as she sucked. “Gods— _fates._ ” Aidoneus sat there buzzed with the spring goddess’s floral scent, her body, on her knees. The goddess spat again at the head of his dick, “Nasty little minx.” Pulling her head up to his by the strands of her hair, they spared no pleasantries; sloppy kisses were exchanged as their tongues collided. Hands roamed Persephone’s skin, Hades grew impatient with the little clothes she did have on. Tugging at the black thong from the front, Hades moved the laced garment to the side, exposing her lips. 

Dragging his hand to her center, the goddess was soaking wet. “Being on your knees turns you on?” He asked with his eyes closed, so close to her lips. Seeing him so profoundly lost in sexual gratification sent the goddess into a frenzy. 

“Knowing that I made you hard does,” she said, rolling her hips against his shaft. Hades opened his eyes, watching the goddess’s crown sprout with blue peonies as she continued spreading her essence across his rigid cock. Resting her hands on his thighs, the goddess fed her rising climax remaining focused on his eyes. The scarlet that called to her set that fuchsia body ablaze, challenging her to reach satiation. 

Moving her hands to the king’s cut abdomen, she moved swiftly after finding the rhythm against her needy bud. “Gods,” She whimpered at first. Looking down at the mess she was creating, Hades tilted her head up to face him again. 

“Do you need release, kitten?” Hades asked, bringing his lips to hers. Persephone never stopped the motion even after inhaling the god for the millionth time today. The goddess nodded her head, and her eyes rolled. “Use your words, kitten, tell daddy what you need.”

Fuck, she mouthed, trying to find the words to tell him. Hades took hold of her chin, and she focused on him. Her body was starting to sweat from the heat she gave off. Still unable to answer, Hades met her rhythm. That added pressure to her clit electrified her body, and she screamed, “Oh— _Yes_!” 

“Words pretty kitten,” Hades said, fighting his own wants. 

“I need—,,” she said in a heavy breath, “I’m almost there.” 

“Say you need to cum, kitten,” Hades prompted her. Repeating her motions at a less intense rate. 

“I need to cum, daddy,” she said, dropping her head down as she arched her back. Hades took hold of her juicy ass, making sure to take hold of the pesky thong, stretching it further to the side. 

A low growl escaped the god, hearing her call him that. “Release that orgasm, little kitten, and when you do, I’m going to bend you over the edge of this couch and fuck your pretty little flower.” 

“Yes…,” she said in awe. The crassness of Aidoneus’ language sent a ripple between her legs. The king bucked his hips along with her, and the goddess couldn’t stay quiet. “Like that,” she moaned softly at first. She picked up the pace, her body had become so accustomed to the motion. She felt a tightness in her abdomen and her pussy dripped down big blue to Hades’ sac. 

“F-fuck, feels so good,” she called louder this time. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Hades responded, aware of the gush between his legs. 

“Yes!” She leaned into him as the fierce heat was building at the apex of her flower. 

“You want me to fuck you, Kitten?” Hades dug his nails into her lush flesh. 

“Fuck, Yes!” Persephone threw her head back at her climax. Her nectar released between them, and as promised, the god placed the still shaking goddess over the arm of the couch. His pants, now ruined, fell to the floor along with his shoes. Unzipping the bustier, Persephone’s breasts bounced free, and with the tiniest bit of god strength, Hades snapped the thong into two. 

Hades leaned his hips against her spread ass, taking hold of her small frame. Brushing his shaft across her sensitive folds, the goddess gasped, awaiting what was to come next. 

“Please,” she moaned, arching her back. 

Answering his Sweetness with a powerful first thrust, they both were unable to contain the pleasure. With one leg bent on the couch and the other on the floor, the king pounded at Persephone’s dripping snatch. The supple, round skin of the goddess’s ass, clapped against Hades’ pelvis. 

SMACK! 

“Ohhh, fuck,” she moaned. Hades admired the rising hot pink welt rising on her skin. Quickly eliciting a matching one on the other side. 

SMACK! 

“Shit Aidoneus…” Persephone mewled as he pumped into her. Her tight flower got wetter at the intense gesture. Petals rained down as her hair lengthened more and more around her. Digging her nails into the leather of the couch, her body gave in to her second orgasm. 

“Gods be damned, so fucking wet,” Hades moaned. Gathering her luscious pink locks, the god pulled tight, bringing her neck up. Without missing a beat, the king leaned in to kiss at her flesh, her eyes rolled back at his touch. “So perfect kitten,” he slipped into her ear. 

Shivers sprouted at her shoulders, prompting her to say, “So are you, your majesty.” 

“Fuck, you sound like you’re singing,” he said, watching her ass bounce underneath him. Lifting the petite goddess from the edge of the couch, he maneuvered her body to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her in the air and plunged deeper into her garden. 

Persephone’s head and back were supported in the god’s hands. She let him take from her as her head fell back, and the petals piled around them. “So good, “she moaned into the air. Hades stroked deep, pulling another orgasm from between her legs. Her thighs shook, but the king wouldn’t stop. 

“Yes!” She screamed. 

“Fuck…louder, Sweetness,” Hades moaned. 

“Don’t stop,” she called. 

“Fuck you’re mine,” Hades growled. The goddess arched into his grip as her body reached the last peak for the morning. 

“Yours Aidoneus….” Persephone gasped, and her juices coated the god’s dick. Attempting to keep the same power in his thrusts didn’t last much longer for Hades. The sudden burst pushed the king over the edge right behind her unexpectedly. 

“So fucking good, OH GODS.” Hades came, and the roll of his hips slowed dramatically. Even at a full stop, the goddess’s thighs quaked. Resting her gently on the couch, the god pulled out, sending extra flutters to Persephone’s body as the change was noticeable. Picking her legs up he laid them across his lap, Hades massaged at her feet as they catch their breath. 

**TWEET-TWEET**

Both Hades and Persephone sprang to attention. Gathering their clothes in fistfuls, the couple stumbled and tripped over each other, redressing themselves. Persephone had trouble finding her bustier at first, considering she wore all black for the day. When she finally found her panties, she simply tossed them in the nearest trash bin, not thinking twice. 

Hades, on the other hand, had a delightfully ruined pair of dress pants due to the little goddess’s excitement. Luckily for him, he had a hidden closet in the side wall next to the coat rack in his office. Pressing the jeweled button on the wall, the door opened with a gentle _poof_. Inside were four suits, and on a whim, he picked one randomly. 

**TWEET-TWEET**

“I’m coming!” Hades groaned, beginning to give in to the rush. As he turned to handle whoever was trying to get a hold of him, there stood a fully dressed and made up Kore. She was tapping away at her phone, and the king thought nothing of it. 

“Sorry, it was my phone,” she said, placing the object down on the edge of the desk. The spring goddess met Hades halfway after laying his new suit jacket down on the chair. Pink hands buttoned his shirt together as if she did this every morning. Making sure to be gentle and efficient in her timing as Hades was a busy being. 

The god watched his Sweetness work her fingers down to the very end. Then she proceeded to pick up his tie. “Don’t tell me you know how to tie a tie,” He said. Kore giggled as she rested the tie around his neck and assumed the responsibility of tying the fabric in the appropriate knot. 

“Where did you learn to tie so well? I can’t even tie that fast.” Curious, he waited for her response as he tucked in his dress shirt. 

“Hermes needed help one day at Artemis’ house, and I looked it up on Musetube,” she said as if it were nothing. 

“Any way I can persuade you to tie mine every morning?” Hades asked. Persephone had already started to gather her things up when he asked. In the process, the adorable blush reappeared on her face. “That’s one of my favorite things that you do.” 

The goddess’s mouth gaped, slightly unsure of what the king was talking about. By then, he had finished getting himself together and picked up his own stack, rounding the desk to stand in front of her. 

“Whenever I’ve said something that you liked, a blush a few shades darker appears across your nose and under your eyes.” As the king spoke, he grazed the top of her nose and caressed her cheek. Kore fell into the affection, camellias, and primroses clustered at the top of her head. Plucking a primrose, he held it in front of the goddess and said, “Eternal love.” 

Tenderly, Kore took the flower with both hands, placing it stationary where the pocket square would go if the king had one today. Picking two more, she added them to make the pocket full to the eyes. Lightly touching at the king’s chest, she raised up on the tips of her toes and pulled on the collar of Hades’ shirt. Bending to her will, the god squeezed tight enough at the goddess’s waist, and they shared in a quick yet meaningful kiss. 

Separating only an inch away, Hades brushed a loose hair back on her head. “Let’s get to work.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone's Dress Inspo: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/627196685600028830/?nic_v2=1a6bziro3


End file.
